Firstborn
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Hermione tries to play a prank on Fred, but it doesn't go the way she planned at all. AU for Fremione and Fred is alive after the Battle of Hogwarts. Warning: Character death.


**A/N: I had no idea this story was going to end up this way. I'm sorry for turning it into a tragedy. This was written for the Great Maze Challenge (write about pranking a prankster), the Het vs. Slash competition, the Open Category Competition (het pairing), the Favorite Character Challenge, and the As Many as You Want Competition (OTP, flowers..) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was furious at Fred for cutting her hair in her sleep one night. He claimed that she had been overdue for a prank, but she didn't think that was reason enough to deserve a prank. Never mind the fact that she was able to use a spell to grow it back. He was going to get her husband back if it was the last thing she did.<p>

She turned to Ginny for ideas because she knew she could trust her. "I think the short haircut was cute on you," Ginny said, studying the picture Hermione had shown her.

Hermione gave her sister in law a look. "That's not the point! The point is that I need to get him back because he should know not to prank me." She placed a hand on her belly. She hoped her baby wouldn't become a prankster like her husband was. Hermione was seven months pregnant, though she supposed her emotions and hormones had made her react like this. After several moments of silence, the light bulb went off in her head.

"I've got it!" Hermione announced, and she leaned close to whisper in Ginny's ear.

Ginny grinned after she told her the prank. "That's perfect!"

* * *

><p>Fred returned home from work that night with flowers in his hand and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips. "I'm sorry… I hope you aren't mad at me about the prank anymore," he said as he handed her the flowers.<p>

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Oh, no… I'm not mad. I was mad, but it's water over the bridge. In fact, supper is ready now!"

Fred gave her a surprised look when he saw that she made soup for them. "I was half expecting you to serve bread and water," he joked.

"Well, there is bread with the soup… you could just have that if you wish," Hermione answered sarcastically, though Fred gave her a look.

"Soup _and_ bread is fine, thank you," he said, looking relieved as he sat down.

They ate in silence, and Hermione pretended to wince in pain halfway through the meal.

Fred immediately dropped his spoon and rushed to her side. "Love, are you all right?"

"I think the baby is coming," she said, giving him a meaningful look.

A look of fear appeared on his face. "What? But we're supposed to have a few more weeks left! I'm not ready yet…we need to get you to St. Mungo's!"

He quickly helped her up, and Hermione breathed in and out for good measure like she practiced in her classes.

Fred had rushed toward the door without her, and Hermione shook her head. "Honey… I have a bag in the room. I've had it packed for weeks…just in case."

Fred frantically spun around. "A bag? You think of everything, don't you?"

Hermione chuckled as he went into their room. "Well, you know me. I always have to be prepared." She suddenly winced in pain for real and grabbed hold of the chair. Her eyes widened as she realized her water broke.

This time she really did laugh. How ironic was this? She was trying to pretend to be in labor to pay back Fred, only the prank totally backfired on her. She took another deep breath as another sharp pain came along.

Fred appeared at her side just as she swayed a little and wrapped an arm around her to support her. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head as she closed her eyes tightly. "Something's wrong…I lied before…I'm sorry."

He glanced over at her in confusion. "You lied? What do you mean?"

"I pretended to be in labor a few minutes ago…I wasn't then. I was trying to prank you. But I really am now. I'm sorry." A shaky breath escaped her lips and she leaned against him for support again.

"Ok… that doesn't matter now." He placed a hand in hers. "You said there's something wrong?"

Hermione nodded and held his hand tightly for comfort. "Just stay with me, love. Please…we're going now."

* * *

><p>The next few hours were a blur. Hermione tried to stay awake, but she soon became unconscious after they reached St. Mungo's.<p>

Fred was frantic with worry when his family showed up. George immediately rushed over to his side. "What could be wrong with her? Why are they taking forever? What if she dies?"

"She won't die," Ginny and Molly replied at once. "I'm sure they're doing all they can to take care of her, Fred."

"But why won't they let me see her? She's my wife. I have to be with her."

Just then a Healer appeared, and he rushed over to him. "Excuse me! Can you please tell me how my wife is doing? She's in surgery right now, only nobody is telling me anything."

"What's her name?"

"Hermione Weasley," Fred answered quickly.

"I'm not on her case right now, but I can get you a Healer that is," he replied. He disappeared behind the door again, and George placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. Fred gave his twin a small smile.

Another Healer came out, looking grave. Fred widened his eyes. "How's Hermione?" he asked him automatically.

"She's…going to be fine."

"And the baby? How's the baby?" Fred asked. A serious expression appeared on the man's face."I'm afraid I have some bad news. There were some complications during the surgery. We did all that we could to save both the mother and the baby, but we lost him. I'm sorry."

Fred blinked as his mind swirled. His baby was dead? How was he supposed to tell Hermione that news when she woke up? He buried his head in his hands. He missed his firstborn's birth completely. His first cry, his first chance to hold him. They both missed this chance.

"Freddie?" George had wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Fred had tears in his eyes when he looked over at him. Fred never cried, but at that moment he couldn't see how he could be strong. Their eyes locked for a moment before Fred turned to look back at the Healer.

"Was the baby a boy or a girl?" Hermione hadn't wanted to know the gender of the baby until after it was born, so he didn't know either.

"It was a boy," the Healer answered quietly.

A sharp breath escaped, and Fred buried his head in George's shoulder. George immediately made soothing noises, but Fred couldn't really hear them. He had had a son. A son he would never get to teach how to prank somebody. A son he would never get to meet.

"May I see my wife?" he asked quietly.

The Healer nodded. "I'd recommend not telling her quite yet since the trauma wore her out. But you may see her."

Fred shook his head. "I can't lie to her."

"I suppose that decision is yours then… but only you are allowed to see her now. Everybody else has to wait here."

George started to protest, but stopped when he looked at him. "It'll be fine, George."

The Healer held the door open for him and lead him to her room. Fred quietly sat down and held her hand for several moments before bowing down to hide the tears in his eyes. He didn't want Hermione to know that there was anything wrong then.

She squeezed his hand gently and he heard her voice whisper, "Fred…"

He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and kissed her forehead in relief. He tried to smile, but he knew that she knew something was wrong. He placed his hand in hers and traced it for a moment. "What's wrong, love?" she murmured quietly.

Her words caused a sob to escape. "I'm sorry…I can't hide this from you. We lost him. Our baby. Our firstborn. I'm so, so sorry, Hermione. I should've been able to do something."

Hermione slowly reached for him and pulled him to her. "There wasn't anything you could've done," she murmured as she stroked his hair.

"But there should've been," Fred argued.

"I'm not blaming you…I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too… I'm glad you're ok." Fred said, sighing.

They were silent for a few moments before Hermione spoke again. "The baby was a boy?"

Fred nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "I didn't get to hold him…or even see him." She started crying and it was Fred's turn to pull her toward him. She buried her head into his shoulder. He didn't know what else to say, so he kept kissing her forehead and comforted her. Hermione had been strong for him during their first few moments alone. It was his turn to be strong for her now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review! **


End file.
